Ausencia
by Sagitario V
Summary: Saotome Ranma era un hombre quien cumplía con sus promesas o eso era lo que Akane siempre había creído. ¡Cuán ingenua había sido! Ranma fue incapaz de mantener la única promesa que a ella realmente le importaba.
1. Añoranza

"Discúlpame." Él se acerco a ella con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" Ella sonaba extrañada.

"Realmente no lo sé. Supongo que es mejor disculparme antes que sea culpado por ello."

Ella se limito a sonreír con tristeza, sin saber qué decir.

* * *

Había comenzado de una manera inofensiva, con un evento de aparente trivialidad qué en realidad no lo era.

Era una noche fría, en la cual Akane no podía conciliar el sueño. Ella estaba finalmente empezando a quedarse dormida cuando creyó haber escuchado a alguien moverse por el pasillo.

Akane decidió investigar, dado que las personas que se movían en medio de la noche tendían a no tener las mejores de las intenciones. Con cuidado de no perturbar el sueño de nadie, se puso un abrigo sobre su pijama y salió al pasillo.

Sus preocupaciones le llevaron a la habitación del único Saotome que quedaba en su casa. Genma y Nodoka se habían mudado hace meses de la habitación a su propia y reparada casa.

Después de dudar por un momento, decidió entrar sin previo aviso, esperando no despertar a su prometido en el proceso.

Para el horror de Akane, la espartana habitación carecía del hombre al que ella amaba. Las fundas de su futon estaban revueltas, lo que indicaba que había dormido allí antes, así que lo que sea que le haya pasado probablemente era reciente.

Una cascada de emociones asaltó a Akane, pasando de la ira ciega al terror que la dejó temblando incontrolablemente. Sin querer, pero sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo, Akane corrió en dirección a las escaleras, con intenciones de visitar el Dojo. Con suerte él estaría allí entrenando, se dijo.

Ella no dudó en abrir las puertas del recién reparado edificio, la vista del vacío dojo le recibió. Akane sintió un nudo en su garganta formarse.

 ** _Crak_**

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarse el motivo de la ausencia de su prometido, la peliazul escuchó un sonido de pasos proveniente del tejado de el edificio.

"¡¿Quién está ahí?!" Akane gritó, no despertar a su familia había pasado a un segundo plano. "¿Ranma?" Gritó con un dejo de esperanza en su voz.

No tuvo respuesta.

Las piernas de Akane se movieron con rapidez, mientras corría en busca de la escalera que su padre guardaba en el Dojo. La bilis subió a su garganta, temiendo a lo que podría encontrar esperándola en el tejado.

Akane escaló la vieja escalera de madera, maldiciendo con amargura su falta de habilidad que le impedía saltar al tejado. Ella no pudo evitar el sentimiento de decepción que le asaltó al pararse en la cima de la escalera.

Tampoco estaba allí.

Desde la cima del Dojo ella observó en todas las direcciones, con esperanzas de encontrar el origen del ruido. No tuvo suerte, quien quera que fuera ya se había marchado.

"Idiota..." Ella soltó con un suspiro, aunque no tenía del todo claro a quién se refería.

Akane no podía evitar el sentimiento de... derrota? que se apoderaba de ella. Si quizás fuese más rápida... o más fuerte... Si tan sólo su padre le hubiera realmente enseñado. Quizás todo sería distinto entre ellos. ¿O no?

Akane se sentó en el incomodas tejas, pensando que quizás podría esperar por Ranma. "¿Qué le habrá sucedido?" Se preguntó con curiosidad y un poco de preocupación. Ese tipo de 'escapadas' no eran del todo raras en él, en general sucedían cuando Ranma perdía en una batalla de artes marciales - o cualquier otro loco reto que le fuera impuesto - sin embargo, Ranma no había perdido en las últimas semanas, lo que significaba que Ranma probablemente no se encontraba rumbo a un estúpido viaje de entrenamiento.

Ranma era una de las personas más fuertes que ella conocía, él podía cuidar muy bien de sí mismo. Ella lo sabía. Entonces, ¿por qué no desaparecía este aprensivo sentimiento que le asaltaba?

Akane sacudió su cabeza con irritación, sabiendo que pensar en ello no solucionaría nada. Ranma pronto estaría de vuelta, al igual que siempre lo había hecho siempre.

Akane subió la mirada en dirección al cielo nocturno, tratando de encontrar paz en las lejanas estrellas. Desafortunadamente, la luz de las estrellas era opaca, casi inexistente, producto de las innumerables luces artificiales de la ciudad. A pesar de lo poco productivo que podía ser, Ranma siempre que podía se quedaba allí en el tejado, observándolas durante horas.

"¿Por qué lo hará?" Ella vocalizó en un impulso, no pudiendo evitar el ligero sentimiento de frustración. Era una aparente simple y tonta pregunta, una de las muchas preguntas que ella se hacía acerca de su prometido. Hace más de un año que Ranma vivía en su casa, y aún así las cosas que realmente conocía acerca de él eran escasas. Oh sí, él era un artista con un ego enorme, una fobia irracional a los gatos y una trágica maldición China. Había una parte de ella qué intuía que había algo más, quería saber más.

Akane tenía sus aspiraciones; una parte de ella quería convertirse en una maestra de niños de preescolar, o quizás se dedicaría a restaurar la reputación del dojo de su familia. Eran pequeños sueños que ella había compartido con él, anhelando que Ranma también compartiera los suyos.

No lo hizo.

Era deprimente saber tan poco de la persona con la que se suponía debía casarse. Era aún más deprimente no poder preguntarle directamente.

'Estúpida...' Ella se quejó en silenció. Era molesto que su propia vergüenza no se lo permitiera, sabiendo que al preguntar estaría reconociendo que le interesaba. Después de tantas cosas por las que había pasado junto a él, la vergüenza que sentía era una cosa tonta en comparación, sin embargo, ella había estado procrastinando, diciéndose que tenía que esperar por Ranma, deseando que él diera el primer paso siendo honesto con ella.

No había funcionado.

Después de meses llenos de miradas nerviosas, silencios incómodos y tartamudeos tímidos nada había cambiado.

"Achú" Akane estornudó, dándose cuenta que no había sido una muy buena idea quedarse en el tejado con la escasa protección que le ofrecían sus pijamas. Frotando su húmeda nariz, Akane se dirigió a la escalera.

Ella bajó por las escaleras de maderas, después de haber contemplado durante minutos, ¿o quizás fueron horas?, realmente no importaba.

"Todo estará bien..." Se dijo a sí misma, habiendo recuperado su compostura. Su actitud había sido un poco precipitada, no era la primera vez que Ranma no dormía en casa, tampoco sería la última.

Ella se sentía un poco extraña ante su propia actitud. El flujo de sentimientos desagradables estaba todavía fresco en su mente. Seguramente Ranma estaría de vuelta temprano en la mañana, con una historia de haber luchado contra un excéntrico artista marcial. ¿Verdad?

Akane se dirigió a su casa, olvidando guardar la escalera dentro del Dojo.

Ella tuvo cuidado de no hacer ruido, no queriendo despertar a nadie. Afortunadamente, parecía no haber perturbado a nadie con sus gritos.

Akane entró a su habitación, reprochándose a sí misma al notar que había dejado la puerta de su habitación abierta.

Ella cerró sus ojos, sus cansados músculos disfrutaban del merecido descanso sobre su cama, después de horas de insomnio y una noche sentada sobre el duro y fría tejado.

'Ojalá no haya pescado un resfriado.' fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Akane no notó que la ventana de su habitación se encontraba abierta, y los eventos que sucederían el día siguiente le harían olvidarse de este simple hecho.

* * *

Una solitaria silueta caminó por las oscuras calles de un lugar desconocido. El personaje no se molestó en averiguar su ubicación. Pues sabía que sería un esfuerzo inútil. Le daba igual si se encontraba en las áridas tierras de Berlin o en la fría tundra de Osaka.

Después de años dedicados en una infructuosa búsqueda de venganza, el hombre que hasta hace poco era la raíz de todas su problemas había desaparecido. Su odiado 'enemigo' se marchó como si nada, el muy egoísta fue incapaz de dejar pista de su destino.

A decir en verdad, en un principió Ryoga se había sentido feliz, sabiendo que sin Ranma cerca, él tendría una pequeña oportunidad con Akane. Su alegría le duró hasta encontrarse con Akane.

Aquél doloroso momento estaba todavía fresco en su memoria.

Akane le miró de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho, era una mirada que aceleró el corazón de Ryoga.

"¿Has visto a Ranma?" Ella le preguntó.

"N-no... ¿¡P-por qu-qué?!" Le respondió con nerviosismo.

Ante su respuesta, la decepción que sintió Akane era casi palpable, su rostro había perdido la vitalidad que le caracterizaba. Era como si ella hubiera perdido algo importante, quizás irreemplazable.

En ese cruel instante, Ryoga entendió que no tenía nada por lo que competir, ¿y cómo?, si ya lo había perdido todo sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta.

La cruel y dura verdad era que él simplemente había llegado tarde, quizás nunca había existido una oportunidad para él.

Ese día desapareció toda la felicidad que sintió ante la desaparición de su rival. La alegría fue lentamente remplazada por un sentimiento de auto desprecio.

Ryoga quería poder culpar a Ranma, en verdad quería. Por desgracia, ésta era la primera vez que sentía que no podía echarle la culpa a Ranma, al menos, no del todo.

¿Entonces que le quedaba?, Ryoga no lo sabía, por ello se embarcó en un viaje sin rumbo, deseando poder deshacerse de el sentimiento de culpa que le perseguía. Era irónico que ahora que la razón de su 'venganza' desapareció era cuando él se sentía más presionado...

'Estúpido Ranma, todo esto es culpa tuya.' En sus mente Ryoga repetía que castigaría a su cobarde amigo, sabiendo que no eran más que palabras vacías. Después de todo, respetaba lo suficiente a Ranma como para no interferir en su vida.

Ryoga decidió no salir en una nueva búsqueda para extraer venganza de su ex-rival. No podía, no después de aquél encuentro. Además, la enemistad que sentía hacia el chico de la trenza desapareció considerablemente, aunque él nunca lo admitiría. Tampoco quería interferir con la decisión Ranma, le debía eso al hombre al cual consideraba un amigo.

Ryoga sentía un extraño vació, casi como si le hubiesen sido despojado de algo, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de qué, él no quería admitirlo.

"Maldito seas, Saotome." Ryoga se quejó con amargura, incluso sus insultos sonaban forzados, desprovistos del calor que le caracterizaban. Quería sentir rencor en contra de su rival al igual que siempre lo había hecho. Tristemente, parecía que ahora también era incapaz de sentir eso en su contra.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Una tímida voz interrumpió los melancólicos sentimientos del artista marcial.

Sin levantar su mirada Ryoga asintió y se dispuso a continuar su caminata sin rumbo.

"¿E-está seguro?" La desconocida voz desbordada de nerviosismo.

Ryoga subió la mirada con intenciones de responder de manera cortante.

Su mirada se suavizo al ver el rostro de la voz desconocida. Era una pequeña joven, de quizás 15 años con pelo largo color negro, en su tierno rostro brillaban dos ojos color chocolate. Era una chica de apariencia normal, nada como las coloridas mujeres que atraía su rival.

"Estoy bien." Ryoga respondió falsamente, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, él no estaba de ánimos para contar otra vez su historia a una completa extraña.

Ella le miró de manera extraña pareciendo no haberle creído.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Ryoga le preguntó, queriendo desviar la atención de su tan obvia mentira.

La chica bajó la mirada de forma nerviosa, un rubor adornaba las mejillas de la joven.

Ryoga sintió un agudo dolor penetrar su pecho.

"Us-usted tiene varias horas ca-caminando en ci-círculos en fre-frente de la tienda de mi pap-padre."

"Jajaja~" Una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de Ryoga. Sintió alivio, aunque no tenía del todo claro el porqué.

La risa tuvo el efecto contrario en la joven, quien se retorció de manera nerviosa.

Ryoga se dio cuenta y no tardó en ofrecer una disculpa.

"Disculpa, no quiera asustarle."

La chica infló sus mejillas de manera adorable.

"¡No m-me asustaste!" Ella resopló, evitando su mirada.

Ryoga sonrió de manera inconsciente ante la actitud de la joven. Ella le recordaba a alguien.

'¿Cómo estará Akane?' Él se preguntó sintiéndose preocupado. Ryoga no se sentía del todo cómodo con visitar a Akane, quien seguramente se encontraba mucho peor de lo que él se encontraba, y tristemente él no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Su otra forma, P-chan, era mucho más útil en ese área. Era un poco doloroso saber que un animal fuera mucho más útil que él, aún cuando él era ese animal.

"Entonces, ¿quieres comer algo?" Ella le invitó, sacando una vez más a Ryoga de sus pensamientos.

Ryoga rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón, buscando confirmar si todavía poseía su cartera.

"No es necesario, no tienes que pagar por nada."

¿Uh?

"Mi pap- padre prometió darte de comer gratis si dejabas de asustar a su clientela..." Ella le aclaró, guiñando un ojo de manera cómplice.

Ryoga asintió sintiéndose energizado ante la idea de fresca y deliciosa comida, después de semanas comiendo nada más que aburrido e insípido ramen.

"¿Qué cocina tu padre?"

"Mi padre es el mejor cocinero de ramen." La chica infló su pecho de manera orgullosa.

Ryoga suspiró con tristeza.

"Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?"

"Estamos en la calle Hyakkei, en la prefectura de Nerima." Ella le respondió con una mirada que le hizo a Ryoga sentirse como un bicho raro.

'Quizás este sea un buen momento para darle una visita...' Pensó ignorando la mirada de la chica, sintiendo sentimientos encontrados, deseando que su eventual visita no empeorara aún más las cosas.

Ryoga temía cometer una locura de la cual no se pudiera arrepentir.

* * *

De un día a otro desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Se fue sin dejar atrás a ninguna de sus pertenencias.

Hubo algunos que se alegraron de su partida, celebrando la ausencia de su enemigo, otros más sensatos optaron por no comentar su alegría frente a alguna de las prometidas, otros en cambio simplemente sintieron la desesperación del abandono.

Saotome Ranma simplemente desapareció.

El torbellino que apareció repentinamente en su vida sacudiendo todas sus creencias y percepciones desapareció, dejando tras de sí un montón de escombros a su paso.

El muy ingrato de Ranma había sido incapaz de despedirse, ni siquiera fue capaz de dejar una nota de despedida. Él simplemente desapareció.

En un principio Akane se sintió enojada con él, pensando que se había marchado con alguna otra de sus prometidas.

No fue así.

Después de discusiones, insultos y una que otra pelea, Akane descubrió que ella no era la única que fue dejada atrás, abandonada. Shampoo, Ukyo e incluso Kodachi estaban pasando por mismo que ella, ninguna de ellas tenía la más mínima noción del paradero de Ranma.

Y entonces sucedió. Las prometidas, o mejor dicho las prometidas de Ranma y una esposa unieron sus esfuerzos en la búsqueda de Ranma. Fue una unión nacida de la desesperación, después de haberlo intentado todo. O quizás fue en un momento de unión en el qué dejaron atrás resentimientos y viejos rencores en busca de un bien común.

Ellas lo intentaron todo, desde métodos místicos hasta métodos más mundanos como la policía. Nada funcionó.

Los esfuerzos de tres prometidas - una no-oficial - y una esposa amazona no tuvieron ningún resultado. Ni los recursos de Kodachi, ni las habilidades rastreadoras de Shampoo, tampoco las técnicas ninjas prestadas por el ninja de Ukyo, ni los recuerdos de Akane sirvieron para encontrar ni la más mínima pista de Ranma.

La alianza prometida™ fracasó y a las pocas semanas se vino a bajo.

Al pasar del tiempo la pequeña esperanza que tenía Akane de volver a ver a su prometido se esfumó. Algo dentro de ella le decía que nunca le volvería a ver. A ella le dolía mucho más de lo que antes hubiera imaginado.

Si hace dos años le hubieran dicho que extrañaría ser la prometida de un egoísta, pervertido, idiota y machista, ella se hubiera reído en la cara de esa persona. Ahora, no parecía para nada gracioso.

Akane se sentó en su cama, frío sudor cubría su cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí misma y por un momento miró por la ventana de su habitación.

"¿Por qué...?" Era una pregunta que le atormentaba. Si él hubiera huido con otra ella podría odiarle, si hubiese viajado en busca de una cura para su maldición, ella le podría entender. Akane simplemente quería poder comprender, ella quería saber la razón.

¿Acaso su relación valía _tan_ poco?, dolía pensar que lo vivido entre ellos fuera menospreciado de esa forma por él, al no haberle ofrecido ni tan siquiera una explicación a ella, si hubiera sido sólo con las otras prometidas ella podría comprender, probablemente. Era hipócrita de su parte, lo sabía, sin embargo a Akane no le importaba.

Quizás el amor en realidad era algo fugaz...

Akane se recostó sobre su cama, intentando deshacerse de los recuerdos que le asaltaban, el amanecer se acercaba. Ella tenía que ir a la escuela; ella tampoco quería ir, especialmente no sin él allí.

Un suave gruñido llamó la atención de la peliazul.

Ella movió su vista en dirección al piso, en dirección al ruido para ver a su mascota mirándola desde el suelo. El pequeño lechón le acariciaba con su pequeño hocico con cariño.

Ella se inclinó y lo tomó en sus brazos, sollozando. "Oh, P-chan."

El pequeño cerdito se retorció en una mezcla de tristeza y enojo. Le dolía ver a Akane tan afectada por la desaparición de Ranma. Era otra dolorosa confirmación de sus temores.

El pequeño lechón hizo lo mejor que pudo para consolarla, sumido en un mar de auto-desprecio.

"Ranma..." Dijo Akane entre sollozos.

Ryoga suspiró sintiéndose impotente. 'Sí tan sólo tuviera el coraje...'

Los sollozos de Akane aumentaron en intensidad, distrayendo a Ryoga de sus pensamientos.

"Bwee~" El cerdo chilló lastimeramente tratando de animarla, el animo de su dueña le estaba contagiando.

'¿Dónde estás, Saotome?' Se preguntó con angustia, le afectaba ver a Akane así, le dolía saber la razón de su tristeza y se arrepentía por no haber hecho nada antes.

Esa noche, Ryoga deseó sinceramente que Ranma jamás se hubiera marchado.

* * *

Habían pasado más de un mes desde la inesperada partida de Ranma, y Nabiki Tendo estaba empezando a preocuparse. Por sí misma, claro está.

La partida de Ranma había afectado negativamente a toda su familia, y aunque ella antes no lo hubiera creído, ella era una de las más afectadas.

Hacía meses que Nabiki se había graduado de Furinkan, y a pesar de las protestas de su padre se mudó a un pequeño apartamento lejos de la locura de Nerima, en busca de iniciar una educación universitaria. Una vida que había sido corta pero buena...

Tristemente, una llamada de Kasumi había acabado completamente con su nueva vida.

Su hermana simplemente le informó de la repentina e inesperada partida del infame artista marcial. Kasumi no había pedido ayuda, ni mucho menos, ella simplemente había llamado para informar que las cosas estaban un poco 'complicadas' en su hogar.

Nabiki deseó haber ignorado la llamada y la subsiguiente conversación que tuvo con su hermana, sin embargo, su conciencia - y sí, ella tenía una. - le había gritado que no podía dejar a Kasumi lidiar con todo sola. Nabiki no era imbécil ni mucho menos, ella sabía que si Kasumi le había llamado era por algo, 'algo' que su hermana no era capaz de pedirle directamente, pues sabía que Nabiki quería hacerse una vida propia lejos de Nerima y todas sus influencias.

Kasumi necesitaba ayuda.

Nabiki no fue capaz de ignorar la silenciosa petición de su hermana.

Y así, un día después de la llamada, Nabiki se mudó al hogar Tendo, otra vez.

Nabiki siempre había pensado que se alegraría cuando Ranma se marchase, pues para ella el que lo hiciera era algo obvio. Nabiki había creído que cuando sucediese se alegraría, pues desde un punto de vista económico la ausencia de Ranma era algo bueno. Sin él, los gastos en madera, tejas y bloques de concreto se verían reducidos considerablemente.

Cuán equivocada había estado, la partida de Ranma no había traído que más que dificultades y infortunio para ella y su familia.

Ranma se había convertido prácticamente en el corazón del distrito, en su hogar era lo mismo, y ella lo sabía. Demonios, si ella misma le había agarrado un poco de aprecio al muy idiota.

Su familia se estaba cayendo a pedazos; Su padre, Soun se sintió angustiado, culpándose a sí mismo de la partida de Ranma, preocupándose al no saber como informar a Genma y a Nodoka. Después de tormentosas noches llenas de alcohol y dolorosas mañanas de resaca, Kasumi le hizo entrar en razón, haciéndole entender que Ranma se había ido por su cuenta, nadie tenía la culpa de ello.

Fue un duro golpe para su padre, sin embargo, Soun probablemente se recuperaría con el pasar del tiempo.

Genma también desapareció al poco tiempo después de escuchar de la situación de su hijo. Ese fue otro duro golpe para Soun.

Y ése sí había sido un golpe del cuál Soun no se recuperaría. Su padre se había convertido en una cascara vacía, una dolorosa sombra del hombre al que ella amaba.

Akane era un tema delicado, uno con el que Nabiki no quería tener que lidiar, al menos no aún.

Kasumi aparentemente no había sufrido ningún cambio. Ella seguía igual de... serena?, a pesar de la tensa situación en la que se encontraba, ella no daba voz a ninguna queja, ni tampoco demostraba el más mínimo dejo de rencor. Sin embargo, Kasumi siempre había sido la mejor de ellas en ocultar sus emociones bajo una falsa mascara de serenidad imperturbable.

Era casi irreal la magnitud del daño que Ranma había causado con su ausencia. Demonios, Nabiki estaba completamente segura que si ella fuese quien hubiera desaparecido el impacto no sería ni la mitad de grande.

'Hasta para marcharte tienes que hacerlo en grande ¿Ne?' Pensó de forma oscura.

Las horas se convirtieron en días, y los días se convirtieron en semanas, y así lo que su familia creyó era un simple hecho se convirtió en la desaparición del más querido y odiado artista marcial de toda Nerima.

Nabiki en verdad había creído que volvería, sin embargo, la pasar de los días la posibilidad se reducía considerablemente. Ranma se había marchado con todas sus pertenencias, incluso los disfraces que usaba en su forma maldita habían desaparecido. Ella desconocía las razones que le motivaron a marcharse. Existía la pequeña posibilidad que su desaparición no fuera del todo voluntaria. Ella no podía dar nada por sentado ante la actitud tan poco característica de Ranma, él podría tener muchos defectos, sin embargo, cobardía no era una de ellas.

En el poco de tiempo que tenía de vuelta en su casa, Nabiki descubrió otra desagradable sorpresa.

Sin el auto-proclamado 'mejor artista marcial' en Nerima surgió una ola de artistas marciales queriendo hacerse un nombre al desafiar el Dojo Tendo; el mítico hogar de Saotome Ranma.

Nabiki no lo permitiría, su padre no estaba en estado de aceptar ningún desafío y Akane simplemente no podía, ni debía luchar contra los retadores.

A Nabiki le resultó bastante difícil disuadir a los aspirantes, quienes aspiraban convertirse en el hombre -o mujer - que derrotara al Dojo de la escuela del famoso artista marcial.

Su hogar se encontraba roto en pedazos, y Nabiki se encargaría de recoger todos los trozos. Su familia necesitaba a Ranma, por ello, Nabiki se encargaría de traerle de vuelta.

Hubo un artista marcial que aún no había visitado, y Nabiki tenía la sensación de que quizás estaba esperando a que las cosas se asentaran...

'Quizás ella tenga algo ver con la desaparición de Ranma...' Ella ponderó, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior. 'Ellos han estado extrañamente silenciosos ante todo, quizás ellos sepan algo, o sean los directos responsables...' Nabiki se reclinó en su silla, tratando de ignorar lo agotada que se encontraba. Chantajear y coaccionar a docenas de artistas marciales a la sumisión tenía esa clase de efecto en ella.

La mirada de Nabiki recorrió su habitación, notando que si las cosas continuaban así tendría que empezar a vender algunas de sus pertenencias.

Nabiki sacudió su cabeza con cansancio, decidiendo olvidarse del problemático Ranma por los momentos. "Mañana tendré mis manos llenas contigo, Saotome." murmuró para sí.

Nabiki miró hacía su ventana, con intenciones de distraerse observando el cielo nocturno. La vista que le recibió casi le hace caer de espaldas.

"¡!" Nabiki reprimió las ganas de gritar.

Un par de pequeños ojos que brillaban con diversión le devolvieron la mirada. Nabiki recuperó la compostura con rapidez, dirigiéndose a la ventana.

'Parece que no podré olvidarme tan fácil de ti, Ranma.' Pensó ella, mientras abría la ventana de su habitación.

"Te agradezco que hayas abierto, pronto va a llover y no quería mojarme." Una seca voz salió de los labios de la criatura de apariencia macabra, rebotando en la habitación sobre su viejo bastón.

Como si quisieran confirmar la veracidad de sus palabras un ruidoso trueno resonó, seguido por una pesada lluvia.

Nabiki asintió, observando cuidadosamente a su inesperada visita.

"¿Té?" Ella le preguntó en un tono de falsa amabilidad, sabiendo que su visita podría acelerar la búsqueda de el prometido de su hermana.

La diminuta figura asintió.

Nabiki reprimió el suspiró que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. Era tarde y seguramente Kasumi estaba durmiendo, lo que significaba que ella misma tendría que prepararlo.

"Me alegra que hayas venido. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, Cologne." Ella le comentó casualmente, dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación con intenciones de dirigirse a la cocina.

"Que casualidad, yo también quiero hablar contigo, Nabiki."

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Me ha costado como no tienen idea escribir ésta pieza, cuando más bien debería estar escribiendo algo de mis otras historias.

Últimamente he estado experimentando con mi escritura, éste fic nació en uno de esos experimentos. Quería escribir acerca de un fic de Nerima y sus habitantes sin Ranma, sin embargo, no quería enfocarme en los desabridos 'motivos' que tendría Ranma para 'marcharse', quiero enfocarme en las consecuencias que sucedería después de tal hecho.

Y sí, existe una razón por la aparente desaparición de Ranma, en manos de ustedes, lectores quedará juzgar si es algo noble, aburrido, o simplemente estúpido.

Escríbanme si encuentran cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical.


	2. Penitencia

Ranma saltó de la ventana, aterrizando silenciosamente en el patio trasero. Él dirigió una última mirada a la casa Tendo, observando el dojo, recordando con una sonrisa melancólica todo el entrenamiento por el qué había pasado dentro de esas cuatro paredes; el estanque koi y sus batallas matutinas, el patio y sus continuos argumentos con Akane, el pequeño rincón donde su padre y Soun se sentaban a jugar durante horas.

Dijo un silencioso adiós, luchando contra el impulso de pasar más tiempo recordando la casa que tanto le había cuidado, su hogar.

Corriendo hacia la puerta principal, las emociones de Ranma empezaron a mostrarse en su rostro.

Sólo unos pocos metro más y ...

Sus talones cavaron en el húmedo césped del patio, deteniéndose bruscamente.

Una delicada mano estaba bloqueando su camino.

Ranma suspiró, sabiendo muy bien de quien era esa mano. Las precauciones que había tomado no habían sido suficientes, notó con sentimientos encontrados. Reajustando el morral que reposaba en sus hombros miró a los ojos de la persona que le había impedido el paso.

"¿ **Por qué**?" Ella le preguntó, sus ojos estaban nublados con un sentimiento de traición.

La acusación silenciosa le hería más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Ranma abrió su boca con resignación, sabiendo bien que sus palabras terminarían hiriendo a ambos.

Siempre había sido así, y esa noche las cosas no tenían por qué cambiar. ¿O no?

* * *

Él la amaba con todo su corazón, de su devoción no cabía duda. Él sería capaz de cometer incluso los más viles actos por ella, con tan sólo una de sus palabras, un comando, un deseo...

Sin embargo, su señora era incapaz de dar la orden, de expresar su deseo. Por ello, él sufría estoicamente ante el continuo silencio, impotente sin saber qué hacer para aliviar su dolor.

La dolorosa verdad era que él simplemente no podía hacer nada por ella, quién si podía hacerlo se había marchado hace mucho tiempo.

Desde aquél día todo había cambiado. Antes de aquél día su ama sabía que jamás podría 'vencer' a la _otra_ , en sus adentros ella sabía que ella siempre sería 'Ucchan' _**su**_ mejor amigo, eso y nada más. Su ama no lo había querido reconocer, sabiendo que de hacerlo tendría que reanudar su búsqueda de venganza en contra de el hombre que amaba, a ella le bastaba simplemente con pretender que todavía tenía una oportunidad, cuando era obvio que tal cosa nunca hacía existido para ella.

Tristemente, los juegos de pretensión y auto engaño habían terminado. Los sueños, aspiraciones y esperanzas de Ukyo habían muerto aquél fatídico día. A pesar de que Ukyo sabía que tenía la obligación de perseguirlo en una búsqueda para restaurar su mancillado honor. Su cuerpo también le había traicionado, negándose tercamente a responder a sus deseos.

Ella había entrado en un episodio de auto reclusión. Las atenciones de Konatsu eran lo único que previnieron que le sucediera algo drástico a la chef de okonomiyaki. Konatsu visitaba fielmente la habitación de su señora en cada oportunidad que tenía para asegurarse que estuviera bien, le llevaba sus comidas, o cualquier otra cosa que necesitase.

Por ello, Konatsu no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando Ukyo entró repentinamente a su habitación.

"Ukyo-sama." Konatsu habló, no pudiendo ocultar del todo su sorpresa. No era común que ella saliera de su habitación, no desde aquél día.

Ukyo había cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo, atrás habían quedado sus apasionadas emociones, sus sonrisas juguetonas se convirtieron en contemplación silenciosa, incluso su pasión por el arte de su familia había desaparecido bajo capas de indiferencia. La pasión, la ardiente llama que antes vibraba en los ojos de su ama se había ido extinguiendo poco a poco ante el impotente Konatsu.

Viendo que su ama no se había movido ni reconocido su presencia, Konatsu decidió inquerir. "¿Hay algo en lo qué pueda ser útil?" Preguntó con suavidad, observando fijamente a su señora, notando con tristeza que ella había adelgazado considerablemente.

"Sí, lo hay." Ella respondió sin levantar la mirada con una voz seca y rasposa debido a la falta de uso.

"Dígame entonces, y cumpliré con sus deseos lo mejor que pueda." Dijo de manera animada al ver a su señora afuera de su habitación.

Ukyo lentamente negó con su cabeza.

"Olvídalo, fue una mala idea venir aquí." Ella admitió, dándose la vuelta y caminando en dirección a la escalera, en donde se encontraba su habitación.

Sus palabras le hirieron, sin embargo, él no permitiría que algo tan insignificante se interpusiera en el servicio que prestaba.

"Por favor dígame." Le rogó, "mi habilidad puede no ser suficiente para servirle como usted se merece, aún así deseo servirle con éste deficiente cuerpo. Le ruego por favor cumpla con mi egoísta deseo." Entonó con firmeza.

"¡ **Konatsu**!" Ella le reprochó sin haber volteado, conociendo bien lo qué el kunoichi estaba haciendo a sus espaldas.

Konatsu se levantó del suelo desde donde se había postrado ante su ama.

Ukyo se volteó de manera renuente, sin levantar la mirada. No se sentía digna de mirarle, no después de lo que había intentado hacer.

"Yo confío en ti, Konatsu, no eres para nada deficiente ni tampoco inadecuado." Ella le aseguró con sinceridad. "Lo que te iba a pedir no era algo justo para ninguno de nosotros, con mis palabras y deseos egoístas sólo terminaría hiriendo al único amigo que me queda." Ella le explicó, mirando el rostro de Konatsu tratando de trasmitir la convicción de sus palabras.

"Ukyo-sama..." Konatsu susurró, sintiendo una renovada devoción hacia su ama.

"Agradezco su consideración, Ukyo-sama. Sin embargo, debo insistir en que me diga, prometo que cumpliré con cualquier tarea que me imponga sin importar cuan difícil sea."

Por un corto instante el brillo en los ojos de Ukyo regresó.

En ése mismo momento Konatsu supo que sería capaz de todo para proteger a ese pequeño destello.

Ukyo le miró suplicante, rogándole con su mirada que se detuviera. Su rostro tenía un semblante frágil, casi cristalino, el más mínimo error que cometiera podría terminar el trabajo que dejó Ranma a la mitad.

Él la miro firmemente tratando de demostrarle con su mirada la sinceridad de sus palabras y la pureza de sus intenciones.

El duelo de miradas llegó a su fin después de largos momentos de silencio.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó conociendo bien la respuesta.

"El cuerpo, el alma y el corazón de éste humilde sirviente le pertenece." Admitió sin sonrojarse ni tartamudear, hacerlo significaría que sentía vergüenza por sus sentimientos.

Ella respiró profundamente, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos.

"Sígueme." La chef le pidió con una mirada de reojo.

Konatsu le siguió obedientemente hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Ukyo.

"Espera aquí un momento." Ella le dijo con una sonrisa, la primera en mucho tiempo y la más hermosa que Konatsu había visto en su vida

'Cuán tonto fuiste.' Konatsu pensó amargamente en el hombre que lo había tenido todo.

* * *

Se rumoreaba que Furinkan era la institución escolar con mayor población de artistas marciales en todo Japón. Y observando el gran numero de peleas que sucedían en la escuela no sería nada raro. Con la reciente expansión en la población de artistas marciales en la zona esto parecía ser cada vez más cierto, y a pesar de que el campeón local había desaparecido las cosas en Furinkan no habían cambiado mucho.

"¡Cuán hermoso día! seguramente la mismísima Amateratsu posó su bendición en mí, sabiendo lo justa que es mi causa y lo noble de mi alma." Un estudiante proclamó con gallardía, disfrutando la calidez del astro rey.

Tristemente, ver a un trastornado hablando sólo mientras posaba y flexionaba sus músculos en poses ridículas se había convertido en algo común. El estudiante era nada más y nada menos que Tatewaki Kuno el auto proclamado Relampago Azul de Furinkan. Lo único que se podía considerar inusual en él era que en lugar de un bokken tenía un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos.

Era para que Kuno ya se hubiera graduado con sus ex-compañeros de curso. No fue así, él se había negado fervientemente a graduarse, alegando que no podría dejar atrás a su amor, Akane. En otras palabras Kuno estaba LOCO.

Muchos de sus compañeros se lo atribuían a la locura característica de toda la familia Kuno, otros más osados pensaban que era producto de las drogas de Kodachi, era un tema de constante debate en el club de psicología de Furinkan.

"¡Oh! mi ferviente pasión por ella no conoce limites, ¡Los cielos llo-!" El kendoista se detuvo al observar como se acercaba su musa.

Kuno sonrío arrogantemente al ver que la mujer de sus sueños se dirigía a él, seguramente ella estaba ansiosa de verle, como era debido.

La mujer de sus sueños se veía un poco triste. Afortunadamente, él estaba allí para consolarla.

"Al parecer las palabras de mi retorcida hermana eran ciertas..." Susurró con sorpresa.

Kuno se irguió con confianza, bañándose en las miradas de envidia y admiración que seguramente dirigían en su dirección, ¿y cómo no? si el corazón de Akane le pertenecía.

"No tienes porqué estar triste amor mio, pues aquello que nos impedía estar juntos se ha marchado, huyendo ante el poder del invicto Relámpago Azul." Proclamó ante los cielos con su ramo de rosas en alto a la vez que el cielo se iluminaba con un relámpago, cortesía de los efectos especiales de Sasuke.

"¡Alégrate! Pues hoy finalmente es el día en el que tu corazón está libre para amarme libremente, pues te libré de aquél parásito que te aquejaba. Ven aquí amor mio y abrázame fuerte, deja que los campesinos de ésta institución sean testigos de nuestro amor."

Tatewaki bajó la mirada con lagrimas en sus ojos, conmovido, a su pesar, por su propio discurso.

"..."

Kuno subió la mirada ante el inusual silencio de su amada, para su sorpresa no la vio por ningún lado, era como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

"¡¿Incluso ahora te atreves a interponerte entre nosotros, Saotome!? incluso la más vil alma sería capaz de entender como mi amor no tiene limites ni fronteras."

"Que decepción, pensé que Akane le daría una buena tunda..." Uno de los espectadores se quejó.

"Me alegro no haber apostado... ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ella le iba a ignorar y continuar con su camino?"

* * *

Ya era primavera.

Había caminado hacía al norte, alejándose de lo que sintió ése día, vagando hacía donde sus pies le llevaban, siempre evitando a Tokyo en sus viajes, lo rodeó, le dio vueltas, pero nunca entró, nunca volvió.

Ahora no sabía donde estaba, ni tenía intenciones de averiguarlo, últimamente no se quedaba mucho tiempo en un sólo lugar, ¿y cómo? si tenía algo que hacer, tenía un lugar a dónde volver, aún así, se castigaba negándose a volver, sabiendo que no tenía derecho, ya no...

El cielo se había abierto de par en par mientras pasaba por la ciudad, la lluvia era ligera, casi una neblina, que envolvía a la pequeña ciudad y a sus montañas le daba un aura casi sobrenatural, trayéndole recuerdos de cierto valle.

Él subió cuesta arriba por la ciudad caminando por las estrechas calles, pasó junto a un templo, un par de puertas Torii enmarcaban la entrada. Dos estatuas de guardianes flanqueaban el pequeño santuario. Siguió caminando, el santuario era agradable de ver y le traía recuerdos de su niñez, pero no era nada en especial.

Había viajado allí por una distinta razón, se dirigía a la montaña. La lluvia amenazaba con arreciar, continuó avanzando con seguridad, confiando en que su paraguas le mantendría seco.

Se alejó de la calidez del templo, dejando atrás la parte turística de la montaña, subiendo por la pendiente casi vertical detrás del santuario. Pasó a través de los arboles de cerezo, admirando su belleza y los recuerdos que le traían.

La lluvia se había esfumado hace poco, dejando atrás un montón de lodo en el terreno irregular de la montaña. La noche había caído mientras viajaba y el bosque que lo rodeaba se había convertido completamente negro, silencioso, excepto por una pequeña y solitaria luz que se cernía cerca de la cima, casi como si estuviera guiándole, cuidándolo de los espíritus que se susurraba habitaban en la montaña.

Él sólo se detuvo cuando llegó al origen de la luz, lo vio a unos cuantos metros de la cima, cerca de un pequeño monumento de madera.

"Pensé que no vendrías, estaba convencido que te habías olvidado." Ranma le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, observando sus alrededores con nostalgia.

"Jamás podría hacerlo, aunque desearía que tú si pudieras hacerlo..." Su padre, su único compañero en todas su travesías le respondió con un suspiro, levantando del suelo su viejo morral.

* * *

Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?_

Era una pregunta que se hacía todos los días. Y él, hasta ahora no había tenido el coraje para averiguarlo, pues, de hacerlo su voluntad de continuar con la búsqueda se desplomaría.

"Ne, ¿Alguien sabría decirme dónde estoy?" Él preguntó con una voz ronca en dirección a un par de ancianos.

La respuesta que recibió fue ininteligible para él, marcando que otra vez había vagado fuera de Japón...

Ryoga suspiró ante las miradas de preocupación que recibió.

Caminó en una dirección aleatoria acercándose a un pequeño bosque mientras ignoraba las extrañas palabras que le decían los viejos.

Las plantas eran extrañas para él, el clima era caluroso y húmedo, haciéndole desear que tuviera un poco de repelente para insectos.

 _"_ ¿Cómo estará Akane? _"_ Murmuró con melancolía a la vez que se adentraba en las profundidades del desconocido bosque.

Pensar en su primer amor era doloroso, le hacía recordar la promesa que había hecho.

En un momento de impulsividad había jurado que traería de vuelta a Ranma. Y él planeaba cumplir con su palabra.

Desde aquélla misma noche empezó a vagar por el camino, confiando que sus pies eventualmente le llevarían al paradero de su rival. Tristemente, los meses se desvanecían sin conseguir una pista de su amigo.

A pesar de su continuo fracaso se negaba a volver a Nerima con las manos vacías, su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Y por ésa misma razón no había visitado a Akari, pues, sabía que de hacerlo sabía que no querría abandonarla, no de nuevo y mucho menos para vagar por el frío y solitario camino en busca de Ranma.

Si había perseguido a Ranma durante años por un insignificante malentendido, ¿qué más daba buscarlo ésta vez por algo que si valía la pena?

Él siempre había creído que sin Ranma su vida sería mucho más feliz.

 _Cuán equivocado había estado..._

* * *

Nota Del Autor.

Pues es bastante difícil escribir ésto, les juro que no es por falta de intentarlo ni mucho menos. Tan sólo es complicado para mí escribir algo de éste fic, por cada linea que escribo borro dos, por ello las cortas y distantes updates.

Me gustaría cambiar eso, pero no puedo prometer nada.

Por favor avísenme de cualquier error - o horror - ortográfico o gramatical que vean, les estaré agradecido.

Saludos.


End file.
